Burger Love
by Fudan-San 22
Summary: Burger Yang membuat mereka saling mencintai summary ancur lebur[halitau]Yaoi/Lemon,Typo(harusnya Review bukan Coment)


**Burger love**

Halo,saya Author baru dan ini adalah fic pertama saya,walau sudah pernah dipost di FB

Genre:Romance(gak tau lagi bingung)

Rated : M / M-

Desc:Boboiboy punya animonsta studios,kalau punya saya,saya sudah jadikan homo semua.

Warning:cerita abal-abalan,typo,yaoi,lemon gak berasa,gak nyambung.

Bagi yg gak suka yaoi apa lagi lemon,segera tekan tombol back yg selalu tersedia.,Dan bagi yg berminat

 **^_^ HAPPY READING ^_^**

"Akhirnya, aku dapat juga spesial cheese burger dengan harga 50%. Tak sabar ingin makan burger kesukaanku." Ucap remaja bertopi miring kepada diri sendiri.

Taufan, nama remaja itu yang sedang pulang kerumah menggunakan skateboard ini sedang senang karena burger kesukaannya sedang diskon 50% walau harus menunggu malam hari.

Akhirnya Taufan sampai kerumahnya, rumah sederhana berlantai 2. "assalamualaikum"salam Taufan sambil membuka pintu."Waalaikumsalam, dari mana kamu Taufan!?" Tanya pemuda mirip Taufan yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. "Hehe.. aku habis dari beli burger kesukaanku,lumayan lagi potongan .. ya kak hali,yang lain pada kemana?" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan kepada pemuda yang dipanggil kak hali itu.

"hmm.. Gempa sedang tugas kelompok dengan Fang yang kemungkinan pulang larut malam,sedangkan Api dan Air sudah pulang ke KL karena Ibu dan Ayah menyuruh mereka pulang." Jawab halilintar panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume balok.*plak.

"Ohh... Ya sudah. Kak Hali, Aku titip dulu ya burger aku, aku mau ambil minum dulu" Ucap taufan sambil menaruh kantung burger di meja tamu lalu pergi ke dapur."Taufan.. kakak boleh minta tidak!?" teriak halilintar."Boleh" Jawab taufan yang masih mencari minuman.

Taufan kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa jus jeruk dan kaget karena tidak menemukan burgernya diatas meja tamu."Kak hali simpan dimana sisa burger aku?" Tanya Taufan sambil mencari burgernya."aku sudah memakannya."jawab halilintar tanpa ada rasa salah.

"APA! kak hali, kenapa kak hali makan semua burger aku?" tanya Taufan "bukankah aku sudah minta"jawab hali "tapi bukan berarti semua, itu burger kesukaanku dan aku belum memakannya. pokoknya kak hali harus ganti burger aku!"minta taufan dengan kesal" gak mau" kata hali dengan singkat

"ayolah kak Hali" kata taufan sambil menggunakan fuppy eye imut2 no jutsu(?) halilintar yg kesal dengan rengekan adiknya itu dan juga kesal karena membuat dia merona melihat tingkahnya yg imut(?).

'Ini anak imut banget kalau lagi kesel,jadi ingin memakannya' batin sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi,akhirnya halilintar mendorong taufan sampai jatuh lalu menindih tubuh taufan.

" Aduuh... kak Hali apa yaMmmhh.!?"taufan kaget karena kakaknya yg terbilang temperamental itu mencium tepat di bibirnya.

"Mmmmhhh..."taufan pun menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman dari kakaknya karena taufan mencintai kakaknya itu lebih dari saudara, tapi karena sifat dia itu taufan enggan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Halilintar terus saja mengulum bibir taufan yg menurutnya manis dan kenyal lalu menggigitnya.

"Akh!" seru taufan, halilintar mengambil kesempatan emas ini untuk segera memasukan lidahnya ke mulut taufan.

Halilintar pun menjelajahi mulut taufan dan mengajak lidah taufan untuk bertarung dan akhirnya halilintarpun mendominasi permainan.

Taufan yg mulai kelabakan karena kekurangan oksigen mencoba mendorong dada bidang kakaknya lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan seulas mencoba mengatur napas,tapi kakaknya itu telah menggendong taufan ala bridal style.

"Khak...halihh...kitahh...mau..ke..manah?tanya taufan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,aku akan membawamu ke kamarku untuk melanjutkannya karena aku mencintaimu"jawab hali.

sontak membuat perasaan taufan campur karena halilintar mengungkapkan karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan takut karena ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yg dipikirkan kakaknya itu.

 ***Dikamar halilintar***

Halilintar langsung menidurkan taufan dan menindihnya sambil membuka topi taufan,memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya yg indah.

"Taufan,ini akibatnya kalau membuat kakakmu ini kesal"ucap halilintar sambil menyeringai.

Halilintar langsung mencium bibir taufan tanpa aba-aba dan melumatnya dengan ganas,lalu turun ke leher putih dan mulus taufan.

Hali mengecup,menjilat bahkan menggigit leher taufan hingga meningggalkan tanda kiss mark."Akkhhhh...terushh..kakhh"desah taufan membuat hali makin yg sudah haus akan nafsu membuka jaket biru dan kaus dalam adiknya dan menampilkan tubuh taufan yg sixpack dan dua nipple yg menggoda.

Hali lalu memainkan nipple kanan taufan menggunakan tangan kiri sedangkan nipple kiri dia emut,jilat,hisap sampai gigit.

"Akkkhhhh...Uhhhh...Mmmmhhhh...turuhhss...Ahhhhh..."Desah taufan membuat dia terangsang dan tegang di bawahnya.

Hali yg melihat celana taufan sudah basah meremas privasi taufan dengan tangan kanan yg sedari tadi menganggur.

"Akkhhhh...khak...haliiii...bukhaa..ajhaa.."desah menyeringai lalu membuka resleting celana dan membuka boxer taufan memperlihatkan barang privasi yg sudah yg tidak tahan lalu memaju mundurkan privasi taufan.

"Akhh..uhh..teruss..kak..hali..lebih..cepat"hali yg mendengarnya melakukan sesuai keinginannya.

"AKKHHH...KAK..HALI...AKU..MAU KELUAAR!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

CROOOTT

Cairan putih milik taufan keluar begitu banyak dan membasahi tangan halilintar

Lalu melahap cairan cinta yg berasal dari adik-uke-nya.

Halilintar walau sangat bernafsu tapi dia tidak ada kepikiran untuk mengrepe ukenya itu.

"Kak..hah..boleh.. ..sesuatu..huh"ucap Taufan yg masih mengatur napas karena klimaks pertamanya.

"Hm..ada apa sayang?"tanya halilintar

"Boleh gak kulum punya kak hali ?"tanya taufan polos.

Halilintar terkejut atas permintaan adiknya itu,mungkin karena dia dimabok akan permainan hali yg ganas.

"Hm..oke"jawab halilintar lalu duduk sambil bersandar ditembok."kamu buka aja sendiri,aku capek"kata hali

Taufan lalu mendekati halilintar dan membuka celana dan boxer halilintar dan memperlihatkan privasi halilintar yg lebih besar dari milik taufan.

Taufan memasukan milik halilintar dan mengulumnya seperti menikmati es loli.

"Mmmhhh...Aahhh..Uuhhhh..A-Aaahhhhhh..."desah hali sambil memejamkan mata menikmati permainan dan hangatnya mulut taufan,halilintar menarik kepala taufan agar lebih dalam mengulumnya.

"Akkkhhhh..tau..fan..akhuu..mau..keluar"desah halilintar tapi di tidak di hirau taufan.

"AKKKKKHHHHHH AKU KELUAAARR"

CROOOOT

Semburan cairan putih milik hali sangat banyak sampai mengenai wajah taufan dan membuat taufan batuk2

"Uhuk..Uhuk,kak hali banyak banget keluarnya sampai aku uhuk batuk2"protes taufan."heh..Tapi kamu suka kan?fan,mendekatlah!"suruh hali

Taufan hanya menganguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah menjilat cairan putih miliknya yg ada diwajah taufan.

Setelah selesai,hali menyuruh taufan untuk mandi dan tidur bersama menyetujui dan belari menuju kamar mandi agar cepat tidur dengan kakak-seme-nya.

End

Akhirnya selesai juga dan ini tambahannya CEKIDOT

OMAKE

Selama 1 bulan setelah kejadian itu,taufan lebih dekat dengan halilintar walau tidak jarang bermain dengan api,tapi lama kelamaan taufan mulai mengalami meriang(merindukan kasih sayang),karena halilintar akan mengikuti lomba fisika.

Taufan yg rindu dengan semenya,taufan pergi kekamar kakaknya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?"tanya halilintar yg masih fokus belajar di meja belajar."Ini aku kak,Taufan"jawab taufan."masuk aja" taufan yg sudah dapat izin masuk,membuka kamar kakaknya yg merupakan saksi kisah cinta halitau.

Taufan langsung berlari dan langsung merangkul leher semenya itu.

"Ada apa taufan"tanya hali sambil mencium pipi taufan lalu kembali pokus belajar.

"Kak~ taufan mau itu lagi boleh?"tanya taufan sambil menunjuk celana hali

"Nanti aja taufan,kak hali lagi belajar"jawab hali yg masih fokus belajar."Aku maunya sekarang" rengek yg tak tega melihat ukenya itu akan sedih.

"Baiklah,tapi jangan berisik"kata halilintar sambil memundurkan kursinya agar taufan dapat melakukannya.

"Asiik.. makasih kak hali"ucap taufan sambil mencium pipi halilintar lalu jongkok di depan halilintar dan membuka celana dan boxer halilintar,melihatkan privasi kakanya yg sangat iya rindukan.

Halilintar dan taufan yg sedang asik-asikan dikamar tidak mengetahui ada yg melihat mereka berdua.

'kak hali dan kak taufan sangat cocok'batin orang itu lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah."andaikan aku dan dia seromantis kak hali dan kak taufan pasti menyenangkan"gunam dia pelan sambil berjalan keruang tamu.

Really END

Selesai secara menggantung,dan akhir kata

3:-) COMENT PLEASE 3:-)


End file.
